010216 - Pale Chats
11:24 CAT: Aaisha is walking down the halls, humming to herself and staring at the flashdrive in her hands. 11:30 CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 11:30 CAT: Lorrea stumbles along, probably putting a bit more weight than she'd admit to onto Kyle. She's carefully regulating her breath, not quite looking ahead- instead focused on the ground just ahead of her. 11:32 CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 11:32 CCC: Kyle is walking more slowly than usual in an attempt to keep Lorrea upright. Most of his attention is focused on making sure she's doing alright and not pushing herself too much. 11:36 CAT: At the sound of footsteps Aaisha looks up, eyes landing on the pair. 11:36 CAT: "Kyle? ...Lorrea?" She quicky hurries over. 11:37 CAT: "What are you doing moving around? 11:37 CAT: "walllking?" Lorrea leans a good bit less on Kyle, as soon as Aaisha speaks up. 11:38 CCC: He looks up. "oh, uh, hey aaisha. we're just, uh, coming in from outside." 11:38 CAT: "Oh, oh okay Lorrea you should be sitting down. Resting." 11:39 CAT: Lorrea doesn't protest, but there's actually some visible pouting, as she looks off to the side, and down. "hmph." 11:40 CCC: Kyle nods. "...we should probably get you resting again. that was, uh, kind of a walk." 11:41 CAT: "Yes, there's a room we can go to near by. Here, I'll take her. 11:41 CAT: Aaisha comes up close, leaning down a bit before she's lifting Lorrea into her arms. 11:42 CCC: "oh, uh, sure." He moves so Aaisha can pick her up more easily. 11:42 CAT: Lorrea winces as she's lifted. "i can wallllk?" 11:46 CAT: "Yes but I'm refusing to let you." Aaisha starts walking down the hall, a beeping coming from the pack around her waist. 11:46 CAT: "So have you been well Kyle? 11:48 CCC: "uh, yeah. i'm, uh, good. you?" He takes a few steps, unsure if he should follow. 11:48 CAT: Lorrea grumbles. 11:50 CAT: "Mm, it could be better but then that's always the case. You can come if you want, but I need to talk to Lorrea privately in a bit." Aaisha pauses in the hallway. 11:53 CCC: "...right. uh, i think i'll just get going if that's alright. i, uh, have some stuff to think about anyway." 11:54 CAT: "Sure. Do you want a map?" 11:54 CCC: "...uh, sure. thanks." 11:56 CAT: Aaisha stops, adjusting Lorrea before pulling out a piece of paper from her pack and handing it to him. 11:59 CTA ceased responding to memo. 11:59 CCC: He takes a few steps forward and accepts the paper, unfolding it and looking it over. "...alright. thanks again, aaisha. uh, see you guys later." He waves to Lorrea and walks off down the hall. 12:00 CAT: Lorrea also waves. 12:00 CAT: She smiles and nods her goodbye before continuing down the hallway. 12:00 CAT: "So did you just start wandering around when you woke up?" 12:01 CAT: "no. thrrree morrre highbllloods showed up, and i killllled allll of them and ate them wholllle beforrrre anyone noticed." 12:02 CAT: "Wow that's quite the feat in your state are you sure you weren't somehow dreaming?" 12:02 CAT: "it was nothing. didn't even brrreak a sweat." 12:02 CAT: "i'm just that good." 12:03 CAT: "do you realllllly have to carrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry me?" Lorrea's voice is a good bit quieter. 12:08 CAT: "Heh, I'm sure you are," she takes a quick turn stopping to check where she is before heading onward, "Well when you're leaning like that on Kyle yes. Also it'd be faster with me carrying you, and well. I don't think you can lean on me as easily." 12:09 CAT: "fine," Lorrea is quiet, though the word is grumbled. 12:11 CAT: It's true too, in a matter of seconds Aaisha has them at the base of her tower and is jogging up the stairs to her room. 12:11 CAT: "At least I'll always get exercise now." 12:11 CCC ceased responding to memo. 12:11 CAT: "therre's that, at llleast." 12:13 CAT: After a moment she's pushing the door open to her room and setting Lorrea down. Twilight is still on the floor by her beanbag. 12:14 CAT: Lorrea glances at the book, but doesn't say anything, instead taking a few steps away from Aaisha, before turning, as though to prove that she's fine, and fully capable of walking, as redundant as that may be. 12:16 CAT: Aaisha only chuckles, glancing at the beanbag for a moment before she's sitting down on it. She looks a little sad. 12:17 CAT: "what's wrrrong?" Lorrea tilts her head, slightly. 12:17 CAT: "Nyarla and I were in here goofing around before Bothwell came," she shrugs, "Now he's mad." 12:18 CAT: "But it can't be helped. So. How're you feeling?" 12:19 CAT: "... i'm okay. why can't it be helllped? he's not impossiblllly stubborrrn?" 12:19 CAT: "just verrrry stubborrrn." 12:19 CAT: Lorrea moves closer, to sit on the floor next to the beanbag. 12:21 CAT: "Yes very stubborn and I was just on the team of let's kill his moirail." 12:21 CAT: "the team of 'lllet herrr make herr own choice'." 12:22 CAT: "he realllly has a prrrobllem with his quadrrants making choices, doesn't he." 12:22 CAT: "..." Aaisha looks at Lorrea silently for a moment, "Well yes. Apparently when they concern him mostly because he's not worth it according to him." 12:22 CAT: She makes a disgusted face. 12:23 CAT: "But no, Lorrea. I was ready to take care of it myself to keep that future from coming to pass." 12:24 CAT: "and that's why i'm glllad that... realllly most everrryone but him agrrreed, on that. and hellliux, i guess." 12:24 CAT: "... he makes it so harrrd to helllp him." 12:26 CAT: "Yes especially when he is apparently allowed to suffer and die for our sakes but we can't for him and apparently LOVING him is a fucking surprise?" she sounds incrediblous. 12:30 CAT ceased responding to memo. 12:32 CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 12:32 CAT: "his standarrrds arrrrre allllll mixed up. they alllllways have been." 12:33 CAT: "he allllways takes offense to everrrrything, and no one but him is alllllowed to suggest anything bad about him." 12:33 CAT: "orrrr do anything forrr him." 12:33 CAT: Lorrea crosses her arms in front of her chest. 12:37 CAT: Aaisha laughs bitterly, "Yes, well he's going to have to get used to it. Because I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. Or ever." 05:59 CAT: Lorrea frowns. "... even whille it seems llllike he's fundamentalllly incapablllle of healllllthy rellllationships." 06:01 CAT: "because he doesn't underrrstand how RESP- respect. worrrrks." 06:02 CAT: Aaisha groans and covers her face with her hands, "Somehow I think you're right. It's... it's like he's open sometimes and other times I'm throwing rocks at his hive window hoping nothing breaks." 06:03 CAT: "and he has the galllll to be offended that you carrrre about him." 06:05 CAT: "... it's just so much easierrrrr to be angrrry." 06:06 CAT: "Yes. Yes he does. Because for whatever reason he doen't think he's worth and at this point you probably agree," she sighs, "Yes but being angry gets us nowhere. And leaves both of us hurting... well me hurting probably and him locking himself up tighter." 06:06 CAT: "i don't," 06:06 CAT: Lorrea's voice is quiet. 06:09 CAT: Aaisha lifts her head pulling her hands away to look at Lorrea. 06:09 CAT: "So are you just in the angry corner then?" 06:10 CAT: "because then i can underrrstand why he's so shitty to me. the onllly reason he everrr even trrries to act civillll anymorrrre is because of you." Lorrea carefully pulls her knees up to her chest, looking away. 06:13 CAT: "...I thought that was the only reason either of you ever acted civil to each other anymore. Because of me," Aaisha leans forward a bit, "Lorrea constantly being angry with him only makes it worse. It only makes it worse when he starts snapping back at you because you're snapping at him." 06:15 CAT: "then he shoulllld stop disrrrrespecting you and arrrri and lllorrrcan." 06:18 CAT: "I don't know that he thinks he is." 06:19 CAT: "welllll that sounds lllllike a prrrobllllem forrr him to sollllve." 06:20 CAT: "You and I both know it won't get solved unless someone is pointing it out to him," Aaisha snorts. 06:20 CAT: "but everrrryone is." 06:21 CAT: "and he's taking it as an insulllllt instead of as something to fix, because he's stupid and burrrried up to his wastechute in prrrride," 06:24 CAT: "Pfft, he is," she laughs quietly, "He really is and I'm not sure how to pop that little bubble of his. Mine was popped rather rudely but I don't think we have the same luxury... Unless finding out about his Ancestor is an option." 06:25 CAT: "Mm, I'm not certain it would affect him like mine affected me..." 06:27 CAT: Lorrea is quiet, besides her carefully regulated breathing. 06:29 CAT: Aaisha let's the silence drag on for a little bit before she speaks, "How're you feeling Lorrea?" 06:30 CAT: "it's complllicated," 06:31 CAT: "Is it?" She holds her arms out in invitation. "Did you want to talk about it?" 06:33 CAT: "it's nothing serrrrious," 06:33 CAT: Lorrea just scoots a little bit closer, not giving any real indication of accepting or declining. 06:33 CAT: "It sounds rather serious if you're keeping it back by being angry." 06:35 CAT: "because he's absolllutellly frrrustrrrrratinglllly incompetent at lllliterrralllly everrrything, and he's angrrry enough about everrrry lllittllle suggestion that peoplllle don't trrrust him that it seems llllike he coullld actualllly trrrry a bulllllshit coup." 06:39 CAT: "Heh, oh I don't know I wouldn't say he's incompetent at everythinng," she smiles a little reaching out and brushing Lorrea's shoulder with a hand, "I would agree though that it's easy to get under his skin... and his anger does make him rash." 06:40 CAT: "and that's why i don't trrrust him at allll." 06:41 CAT: "because on an impulllllse, he'llll fuck everrrrything up if he's given the chance." 06:43 CAT: She sighs, "I know... but that could be said about more than one of us. I think everything has just been flung at Nyarla unfairly. Much like everyone apparently wants my head." 06:43 CAT: "But isn't that why he has us?" 06:44 CAT: "then why won't he llllet us hellllp?" 06:44 CAT: "because he doesn't think anything is wrrrong." 06:44 CAT: "because he thinks he's just doing the right thing." 06:44 CAT: "and he thinks we're alllll just idiots." 06:45 CAT: "No, he thinks he's expendable and we're not," she leans forward a little more, "That's why. His life means nothing to him and I'm sure he thinks it means nothing to us... or at least we won't hurt for long." Her voice shakes on the last part. 06:46 CAT: Lorrea growls, under her breath, pressing the palms of her hands against her forehead. 06:48 CAT: She smiles a little sadly, "Apart from somehow showing him our emotions I'm not sure how to get across to him how much we care." 06:48 CAT: "And I don't have psionics like that right now." 06:49 CAT: "i don't want to carrrre. he hasn't earrrned that much back." 06:49 CAT: "he's done nothing but make things morrrre difficulllt." 06:50 CAT: "if he hadn't have llllost trrrack of..." Lorrea trails off, shaking her head. 06:50 CAT: "So have I," her voice is quiet, "I got both his and Serios's dreamself killed. You and Eribus both nearly died for me and I stood around uselessly when I could've ended it from the start. You don't want to care but you do and that's why you're angry." 06:50 CAT: "What did he lose track of?" 06:51 CAT: "... you haven't, though. you've actualllly been trrrying. and- it's nothing. it's not fairrr." 06:53 CAT: "Lorrea the only reason he and Serios died was because I decided to poke Scarlet thinking I could offer her a deal," she raise an eyebrow, "If that isn't rash I don't know what is. What? That didn't sound like nothing." Aaisha scoots closer to Lorrea. "None of this is fair." 06:53 CAT: "... lllosing trrrack of carrra and lllillla." 06:55 CAT: "..Ah. Lorrea I don't think you can pin all of that on him. Serios and Milo are on his team too, and from the sounds of it the reason they all scattered was because Lila went off on her own." 06:56 CAT: "i know." 06:57 CAT: She reaches out for Lorrea's hand, gently grasping it, "But you just want reasons to be angry don't you?" 06:59 CAT: "... i have pllllenty. i want reasons to hellllp you underrrrstand that if he acts against you, no amount of emperrrialll authorrrity willl save him." Lorrea's voice is down to a low grumble, and she's not making eye contact- taking away from the threat a fair bit. 07:02 CAT: "Lorrea please don't take my matesprit away," her voice is incredibly quiet and she squeezes Lorrea's hand, "Please. I trust that he wouldn't. I do. Just." She takes a deep breath and closes her eye, "I think you're just as hurt as I am. It's just easier to be angry." 07:05 CAT: "... yes. but if i do anything, he willlll have to have viollllated that trrrrust. forrrr whateverrr reason he has. i've alllllrrrready llllost him. i've alllrrrrready lllllost carrrrra. i'm not llllosing you. lllleast of allll to him." 07:09 CAT: Aaisha doesn't reply she just pulls on Lorrea's hand silently asking her to join the tyrian on the beanbag. 07:10 CAT: She will, though carefully. Moving hurts. 07:13 CAT: She wraps her arm around the jadeblood, leaning back into the beanbag and sighs. 07:14 CAT: "I don't think you've lost him at all." 07:16 CAT: "... he's not even willlling to be in the same pllllace as me, if he has a choice, and he blllames me as though it's my faullllt that i can't just.... forrrget what he's done?" 07:19 CAT: "Well have you given him much reason to want to be around you? If you're always making quibs and snapping at someone no they wouldn't want to be in the same place." 07:21 CAT: "... wellll maybe if he underrrstood that it's norrrmalll forrr peopllle to not want to dealll with him afterrrr what he's done, it woullld hellllllp?" 07:21 CAT: "i'm not ignorrrring that." 07:24 CAT: "Heh, I know. I think once you yell at him enough about being angry doesn't equal hatred he gets it. At least that's what I did." 07:30 CAT: "can you trrrry to get him to underrrstand that forrrr me?? he's not verrry prrrone to lllistening to me." 07:32 CAT: "Sure, I'm sure Lorcan would be willing to help too... he might listen to her better than me for a while." 07:32 CAT: "... maybe. i hope so." 07:33 CAT: "Oh, I have something for you," Aaisha reaches around into her pack and pulls out the vial of yellow. She holds it out to Lorrea with a guilty smile,"Yellow. Uh, what were the other ones you still needed?" 07:35 CAT: "... errr. the otherrr lllowbllloods, and the blllues." Lorrea takes it, rather quickly, and it's stashed into her sylladex. 07:35 CAT: "thank you," 07:36 CAT: "Mmm, okay. Uh, Nyarla is gonna be... difficult." 07:37 CAT: "... what do you mean?" 07:37 CAT: "He... cut me off before I could get it off the ground um." 07:37 CAT: She's looking away from Lorrea now grimacing. 07:38 CAT: Lorrea sighs- and after a moment, she sighs a second time, more deeply. 07:39 CAT: "He uuh, well I guess I just kinda. Um. It was tense and well... he guessed?" 07:39 CAT: "Sorta." 07:39 CAT: "sorrrrta." 07:40 CAT: "He... he knows. Now. Um." 07:41 CAT: "grrrreat." 07:42 CAT: "i reallllly hope that yourrrr trrrrust in him isn't as horrrrrriblllly misplllaced as my gut and his futurrrre apparrrent titlllle seem to suggest, aaisha." 07:42 CAT: "I made him promise not to tell... he won't," her voice is low but certain, "But um. You're going to have to talk to him... about the cobalt. Uh apparently his blood is affected by the Horrorterror deal?" 07:42 CAT: Aaisha makes a face. 07:43 CAT: "It won't be and I hate that title." 07:45 CAT: "... i'lll have to see if arrrri is willllling to tallllk about that. eitherrrr way, if he does telllll, then.... i hope you underrrrstand?" 07:46 CAT: She's quiet for a moment but she nods, letting out a small little sigh. 07:46 CAT: "I won't get in your way..." 07:48 CAT: "...Lorrea I think we should wait on making enemies with anyone other than Jack." 07:49 CAT: "that's why i'm not going to do anything untilllll he makes himselllllf an enemy." 07:49 CAT: "though i coullllld alllllways lllleave him to arrrri..." 07:50 CAT: "Heh. Ari is a good choice. But I was more referencing Scarlet... There's a competition I think? Between her and Libby. And I think we all just got caught up in it." 07:52 CAT: "welllll that woullld harrrdlllly be a shock. scarrrlllet's allllrrready chosen to have a prrrobllem with me, and i'm not forrrgiving herrr for carrrayx." 07:52 CAT: Lorrea hrmphs. 07:52 CAT: "...Lorrea that's what I'm talking about." 07:52 CAT: "Libby... Libby makes me nervous." 07:53 CAT: "And I think Scarlet gave me the sweater because she was mad but why would she be mad?" 07:53 CAT: "Because I caught on or because Libby was lying?" 07:53 CAT: "...I think we trust her too much." 07:54 CAT: "... but it was arrri who said that scarrrlllet was involllved." 07:55 CAT: "...Ugh, I'm forgetting things. I still don't... I don't know. I'm just tired." 07:55 CAT: "Ari wouldn't lie to you." 07:56 CAT: "scarrrlllet wants me dead, and jack wants me to be a joke." 07:59 CAT: Aaisha only groans. 08:02 CAT: "unlllless you want to ask herrr to reconsiderrr." 08:03 CAT: "maybe you can explllain that trrrying to killll someone by killlling theirrrr matesprrrit is rude as fuck." 08:06 CAT: "Pfftheh, that was my original plan. And I put her in that position, I didn't even think of her feelings..." 08:09 CAT: Lorrea turns, to just stare at Aaisha. 08:10 CAT: "Lorrea, I didn't even consider her culture when the topic of moirails came up. I should have realized what she would do." 08:11 CAT: "and she didn't even considerrr ourrr culllturre, and peoplllle died because of it." 08:11 CAT: "not because of you." 08:14 CAT: "Fuck," Aaisha leans her head back, frowning. "I could've cut this off before it happened." 08:16 CAT: "and i coulllld have had even a slllightlllly betterrrr underrrstanding of my powerrrs, and it woullld have been a nonissue." 08:16 CAT: "but i didn't." 08:19 CAT: She sighs. 08:19 CAT: "This is just an entire mess and I hate it." 08:22 CAT: "welll, i'm gllllad that at lllleast we have a good emprrress to get thrrrough allll of this." A grin drifts onto Lorrea's face. 08:23 CAT: "Mmmm yea but will the trolls listen to me?" 08:24 CAT: "yes, but if they don't, they'llll answerrr to the royalll guarrrd." After a moment, Lorrea follows up with a smirk and some whispering. "that's me and serrrios." 08:27 CAT: Aaisha laughs, "Yea okay point. I don't want to become a tyrant though... Ohgosh I really have to carry everything around don't I where's Heliux." 08:28 CAT: "you're just llllooking out forrr everrryone, anyways." Lorrea shrugs. "carrrrying things shoullldn't be too bad?" 08:29 CAT: "I try. Yes but Lorrea! As an Empress I need to make sure I can dress for every occassion!" she glances down, a wry smile on her face. She's only half joking." 08:33 CAT: "I try. Yes but Lorrea! As an Empress I need to make sure I can dress for every occassion!" she glances down, a wry smile on her face. She's only half joking." 08:34 CAT: "wellll, you're wearrring something now! shoulllldn't that be enough?" 08:35 CAT: Aaisha pressed a hand against her chest, mock wounded. "Lorrea I'm offended. Of course not, there's casual then there's formal and then semi-casual." 08:36 CAT: "And of course then the outfits you wear to impress. Not to mention the accessories." 08:36 CAT: "wherrre do saberrrrs fallll, in therrre?" 08:37 CAT: "Strapped neatly to the side looking official and deadly. Also depending on the type of sheath you get, what little decoration you do to the handle, you can make them think it's flimsy decoration when it's not." Aaisha smiles wide. 08:39 CAT: "wellll that allll seems verrrry complllicated." 08:40 CAT: "Aren't you glad you aren't Empress?" 08:43 CAT: "my job is so much simpllllerrr, swinging arrround a bit of metallll when it's demanded forrr." 08:44 CAT: "Hehe, oh it can get complicated sometime but I'm sure you can handle it." 08:52 CAT: "welllll, it's a good thing that that's allll that peopllle realllize i'm good at. betterrr to be underrrrestimated." 08:55 CAT: "And that's why you make the perfect royal guard." 08:57 CAT: "as soon as i'm abllle to move prrroperrllly again." 09:00 CAT: "Yes please don't go waving around your saber while you're wounded." 09:01 CAT: "you can't tellll me what to do," 09:02 CAT: "i'm gonna go rough up a few of the humans." Lorrea makes like she's gonna push herself to her feet, rather slowly. 09:04 CAT: "Pfft Lorrea please," Aaisha gently but firmly pulls the jadeblood back down, "I can request as your moirail that you not do that." 09:04 CAT: "fine," 09:04 CAT: "they llucked out this time." 09:04 CAT: "Hehe." 09:05 CAT: "I think laying here for a while is a good option don't you?" 09:06 CAT: "yes." 09:06 CAT: Aaisha pulls Lorrea close with a contented sigh, "Then we can do just that." 09:07 CAT: "happy perrrigees eve," 09:07 CAT: "Happy Perigees Eve Lorrea." Category:Aaisha Category:Kyle Category:Lorrea